I'm So Confused Right Now
by TazFromStarship
Summary: Rose starts off her last year at Hogwarts happy to be Head Girl. But will Albus as Head Boy ruin everything by throwing parties and inviting his best friend Scorpius over all the time? Or will it be Ellie, Rose's best friend, that will ruin it by shagging Rose's crush? Maybe Rose herself will ruin it by refusing to have any fun? NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

My heart is beating abnormally fast. My world is spinning out of control. My mind is racing, yet, at the same time, I can't form a coherent thought.

Why?

Because Scorpius Malfoy is kissing me. His lips feel wonderful against mine. His hands are doing amazing things. He's making it so difficult to hate him. But I do hate him; I really do. Yet somehow, here I am. Pressed up against my worst enemy.

**-Flashback-**

"Rose!" my best friend Ellie Parker hollered. "Come on!"

"Coming!" I screamed back. I gave my parents one last goodbye hug and kiss before joining Ellie. We climb into the Hogwarts Express, and she squeals.

"Can you believe it?!" she exclaims. "We're seventh years!"

"I know," I respond with a huge smile.

"We're going to use your new Head's Room for _huge _parties," she tells me as she yanks me into an empty compartment.

"Ellie, I think having a party in the Head's Room isn't the best thing for me to do. I'm Head Girl. I need to set a good example."

She responds by rolling her eyes.

"Hey. It's my Head Girl," a voice comes from the doorway.

"Hi, Albus," I greet. He smiles, straightens his Head Boy badge, and sits next to me.

"So," he begins, "what are you girls gossiping about?"

"Albus." I roll my eyes. "School hasn't even started yet. How would we have anything to gossip about?"

"Actually," Ellie butts in, "I do have some gossip."

I turn to her. "Spill," I demand.

"I really need to find some guy friends," Albus says rolling his eyes but still looking interested.

"Where's Malfoy?" I ask.

Albus shrugs. "Actually," Ellie says, "he's the subject of the gossip." I raise my eyebrows. "So, I heard that he hooked up with some Muggle girl over the holidays."

I sigh. I know that it's not true. Scorpius Malfoy wouldn't be caught dead with a Muggle. I block out Ellie's ranting and think about Hogwarts. It's always been my home away from home. I love my family, but sometimes I just need to get away from them. Of course, I'm always by a Potter-Weasley; we make up a lot of the school population. But I don't have to spend every minute around them. Sometimes I wish I wasn't always in the spotlight just because I have famous parents.

"Rose?" Albus asks.

I turn to him. "What?"

"You zoned out," Ellie scolds.

"I know. I'm sorry," I say.

"It's time to go," Albus informs us.

"Where?"

"The prefects meeting," he answers standing up. I get up and, after a quick goodbye to Ellie, follow him.

We get halfway to the meeting place when Albus stops.

"Hey, man," I hear someone greet him. I groan as I recognize the voice. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey!" Albus responds. He and Malfoy do one of those man hug things.

Malfoy opens his mouth to say something when he notices me. "Oh, great! It's little Weasley."

"Shut up, Malfoy," I respond.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much did you miss me?" he asks. "One million?"

I flick him off and turn to Albus. "Can we please go?"

"Rose, just relax," Albus sighs. "Why can't you two just get along?"

"Cause he's a git," I say.

At the same time, Malfoy laughs, "Look at her! You expect me to get along with _that_?"

"Yes, I do," Albus states. "It bothers me that you can't just get along for five minutes. For me?" He puts on a pout and puppy dog eyes.

Malfoy and I burst into laughter. "Al," I say between giggles, "you look like a six year old!"

"An ugly six year old!" Malfoy adds.

We laugh together, and Albus's pout turns into a small smile. "See, you're getting along!" I stop laughing at the same moments as Malfoy. "You just need to find common ground."

"Our common ground is making fun of you," I tell him.

"Whatever it takes," he says with a smile. I roll my eyes.

"Let's go," I demand. "You and Malfoy can have time for your bromance later." I grab his wrist and pull him along with me.

"Rose," he whines. "You're so annoying sometimes."

"Whatever." We get to the prefect room, and it doesn't take long for all the other prefects to get there.

The meeting goes smoothly. Being cousins and friends since forever, it's easy for Albus and me to be Heads together. We talk for a few more minutes after the meeting.

"I'm gonna head out," Albus says. "I wanna find Patrick and ask him about Quidditch try-outs this year."

I say bye and roll my eyes. Boys and their Quidditch. Several moments later, the door opens again. I turn to see-you guessed it-Scorpius Malfoy.

"Go away, Malfoy," I snap.

"Aww, Weasley, not happy to see me?" he asks. When I don't reply, he questions, "Where's Albus?"

"He left. Sorry."

"Sorry? That's not a bad thing."

I turn to look at him with a confused expression. "Why isn't that a bad thing?"

"Because, if he were here, I couldn't do this." He struts over to me, grabs me, and smacks his lips against mine.

**-Flashback over-**

It's been several minutes since he first put his lips against mine. Thanking Albus for leaving, I forcefully move my lips against his. Our tongues battle, and we break apart for air after several more minutes.

"Nice seeing you, Rose," he says. After a wink, he turns and walks out.

I gasp to catch my breath and sit down in a nearby chair. My mind races with questions, but I don't let myself think about them. I just relive the feeling of Scorpius. The feeling of his lips, his tongue, his everything.

"There you are!" a voice shouts at the door. I turn to see Ellie. "We're almost at Hogwarts. You need to change into…" She looks at me up and down. "What happened to you!?"

She comes over and sits down next to me. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a mini mirror. Thanking her, I flip it open and look at my reflection. I look horrible. "Wow. I didn't know that I looked this bad."

"Well, you do. What happened?" she questions.

I look at her and debate whether or not to tell her about Scorpius. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"I was going to leave the compartment, but I didn't realize the door was closed. I ran right into it and fell down." She bursts out laughing, and I fake frown. "You promised not to laugh." She acts like she didn't hear me and continues to laugh hysterically. I put a smile on my face and think about what happened earlier.

Why did Malfoy kiss me? And why did he call me Rose? We were definitely not on a first name basis.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting through Sorting and speeches is torture. Having already counted the candles, sung the 50 states song (5 times), and put every guy in the room in "Hot" or "Not" groups, I groan. There is literally nothing left to do.

I find my eyes making their way over to Scorpius Malfoy. I look at his platinum hair and remember what it felt like to run my fingers through it. I wonder what other hair he- "_No! Rose, Stop!" _I scold myself.

Malfoy, having noticed me staring at him, winks at me. I groan and put my head into my hands.

"Who is it?" Ellie whispers.

"What?" I respond quietly.

"Who are you making goo-goo eyes at?"

"No one," I insist.

She makes a small sound of argument, and I stick my tongue out at her.

"And now, let us eat!" McGonagall _finally _exclaims. The hall bursts into hundreds of conversations. First Years sit awkwardly while everyone else screams across the table at their friends.

"So, when's the first party?" Ellie asks.

"For the last time, Ellie, there will be no parties," I reproach her. "We are Heads, so we must-"

"What about tonight?" Albus questions. I turn to look at him, my mouth hanging open. "Not a _huge _party, Rose," he says looking at me. "Those are for later. But what about a few friends?"

"It couldn't hurt," Ellie agrees as she nods her head enthusiastically.

"Yes, it could," I tell them both. "No parties."

They both groan and mumble a few four letter words. Sighing, I nibble at my food, not hungry at all. My mind is still swamped with questions about Sco-Malfoy. Again: not on a first name basis.

After dinner, I make my way to the Heads dorm. After setting the password to "Starkidpotter" like Albus and I had agreed earlier, I walk inside and gasp. There is a huge common room. 2 couches lie in front of a fireplace. On the right side, there are several bookshelves filled with volumes of books. To the left, is a large desk with several chairs around it. There is a door labeled "male" on the right, and one labeled "female" on the left. I walk towards the female and open it.

I am not surprised to see that I just walked into my bedroom. A bed lies on the right, with my trunk in front of it, and on the left are a dresser and a small desk and chair. Straight in front of me is a door. Curious, I walk up to it and open it. I smile as I look at my own private bathroom, complete with shower and bath.

After closing the bathroom door, I walk back over to my trunk. As I am about to open it, however, I hear voices coming from the common room, more voices than there should be. I sigh as I walk up and move towards the door. I open it and look at the few dozen people crowded in front of me. Groaning, I look around trying to find Albus and Ellie.

Instead, I find Malfoy. "Looking for me?" he asks.

"Sod off," I reply angrily.

"What's wrong, Weasley? Not in the mood for a drink?" He holds up a firewhiskey, and I groan again. Of course Albus would throw an alcoholic party the first night back. Leaning in, Malfoy whispers, "I like it when you groan," before walking away.

I stare at his cute arse as he struts towards some of his no good Slytherin friends.

"Rosie!" a voice hollers. I turn to see Lily waving at me with the hand that is not holding a firewhiskey. Leave it to Albus to get his 15 year old sister drunk. She walks over to me and puts an arm over my shoulder. "Rosie Posie, what a lovely surprise."

"Not much of a surprise," I maneuver out of her arm and look at her reproachfully, "seeing as it is _my _common room."

"_Our _common room," a voice corrects. I turn to see Albus. He hands me a firewhiskey, orders me to lighten up, and walks onto the dance floor to grind with some blonde Ravenclaw.

"Why aren't you smiling?" Ellie asks walking up to me.

"Because I'm pissed," I respond.

"I don't suppose you mean that in the good, drunk kind of way?" I only answer her with silence. "Ok, ok. Why are you pissed?"

"Because you and Albus threw a party, even when I said I didn't want one."

"Albus did it, not me," she responds holding up her hands defensively.

"I don't care you did it. I care that you didn't undo it." I angrily turn and walk back in my room. I notice a couple snogging on _my _bed, and after telling them off, I myself collapse on it.

It's not long until my joyful alone time is interrupted.

"Albus Severus Potter, go away," I irritably said.

"But Rose," he complains, "you're missing all the fun!"

"Hanging out with a bunch of drunken idiots is _not _fun," I tell him sitting up.

"It might be. You've never done it before. Please," he begs.

I sigh, "Stop trying to peer pressure me."

"Roooooooose," he whines.

"Ok, so let's say that I go to this stupid party," I begin, "what do I get in return?"

"What do you want?" he questions.

I think silently for a few moments. "I want the Felix Felicis you stole from Uncle Harry."

"How did you know ab-"

"I'm an idiot," I respond rolling my eyes. "So, can I have the Liquid Luck or what?"

He groans. "Fine. Not all of it, but enough for 12 hours."

I smile at him. "But I'm not getting drunk," I add as I push past him.

**Please review, no flames! And check out my other stories. I love you all.**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

I look around and am slightly overwhelmed by all the people. Having never been to a party like this before, I stand awkwardly in a corner.

"Rosie!" a drunken Ellie shouts. "Best party ever!" She wobbles over to me and places her arm around my shoulder. "I think I'm gonna do it," she half whispers, half shouts.

"Do what?"

"Snog him."

"Snog whom?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," she says with a giggle. "Duh! I've only had a crush on him since like forever!"

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Malfoy walks over towards us and smiles at me.

"Scorpius," Ellie swoons as she attaches herself to him.

"Parker," he greets not looking away from me.

"You look so sexy tonight," she replies. I roll my eyes. Ellie always getting extra flirtatious when she's drunk.

"Thanks," Malfoy responds still looking at me.

Ellie, upset that he isn't paying any attention to her, begins to kiss his neck. His eyes move down to her, and she winks up at him. When he doesn't look away, she begins to kiss up his neck and chin until she lands on his mouth.

"I'm just gonna go…" I say awkwardly as I begin to walk away. Leaving Ellie and Malfoy to their business, I run into Patrick Wood. "Oh, hi, Patrick."

"Hey, Rose," he responds with a smile. Patrick, one of my childhood friends, is captain of the Quidditch team. "You're looking fine tonight," he comments as he looks at me up and down.

"Haha," I respond with no humor in my voice at all.

"Oh, come on, Rose," he replies as his smile widens. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me towards him. "I'm hot; you're hot. Let's just do this already." He leans in to snog me, but I pull away. He puts a pout on his face, and I sigh.

"Pat, I'm just stopping you from doing something that you'll regret tomorrow," I inform him taking another step backwards.

"I'd never regret doing you."

I groan as he takes a step towards me. "Pat, back off." I take another step back.

"But Rose, I love you," he tells me as he closes the distance between us. I groan and try to pull away. He's got a firm grip around my waist and is about to press his lips to mine when—

**_BAM! _**

I turn to see Malfoy. He looks at Patrick's body on the floor then at his fist lie he can't believe he just did that. He sways a little on his feet. "Back off my girl," he commands the motionless body.

"Scor-Malfoy, how drunk are you?" I ask pretending not to be fazed by the fact that he just called me _his girl. _

"Drunk enough to want to kiss you," he responds leaning in. I look around to make sure no one is looking at us. With the dark lighting and the crowd of people, no one seems to notice the Weasley with the Malfoy.

"Come with me." I grab his arm and drag him to my room. I push him into the chair at the desk and sit on the bed. "Malfoy, look at me."

His head sways a little on his neck, but he doesn't look up.

"Malfoy?" He still doesn't look up. "Scorpius!" I holler walking over to him. "Damn it! Look at me!" I force him to look up at me, and his eyes are glazed over. Oh, no. "Scorpius?" I lower my voice.

"Rose," he practically moans. "Why are you so sexy?" He places his hands on my waist. I stand frozen, too shocked to do anything. "You are the sexiest person I have ever met." He leans forward and begins to suck on my neck.

Overcome with pleasure, I can't help but moan. At the sound, Scorpius looks up at me. He gives me a devious smile and continues to give me a hickey.

"Scorpius," I groan. "Please, stop."

He pulls away. "Do you really want me to stop?"

He looks at me with his eyes, and I want nothing more than to tell him to continue, but I can't. I don't want this to happen. Not tonight. Not with him like this.

"Yes," I force out. "I'm going to go back to the party. You can come out when you feel better."

I awkwardly begin to walk away. He mumbles, "God. The girl I love won't even let me snog her." I pause a little, but then deciding it's the drunk talking, I continue out the room.

For the rest of the night, I awkwardly waddle around being anti-social. After everyone left, and I made a mental note to kill Albus and Ellie, I go to my bedroom. I found it locked, and scared that I'd barge in on a couple, I simply knock.

"Shit," I hear a voice say.

"Ellie?"

"Hey, Rose," she greets with a small smile. "What brings you here?"

"This is my room," I tell her as I shove back her. I make it halfway to my bed before I notice that there is already somebody on it. A shirtless somebody. A shirtless Malfoy. "Um, please tell me you didn't…"

"I got to go," Ellie exclaims. "Come on, Scorp."

He stands and walks over to her, only pausing for half a second to make goo-goo eyes at me.

I sigh as they walk out of the room. My best friend may or may not have just shagged the guy I may or may not like on my bed.

I take one look at the bed and decide to sleep on the couch tonight.

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**Please review if you liked it. I'll post more soon. I promise!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I just checked and I've had this chapter typed for like 2 months! I'm so sorry I never posted! I didn't think I had any written. I'm gonna update more now! **

**Again: Sorry**

"Albus," I say irritated. "Give me my potion now."

"I'm busy," he responds without looking up from his chess game. "Check."

"Damn you," Scorpius mutters.

"Albus Severus Potter, you told me that you would give me Liquid Luck-enough for 12 hours-if I went to you lame party last night." I swear I see a small change in Scorpius's expression. "I went. Give me my potion."

"Rose, shut up." He stares at the chess board again. "Check."

Scorpius groans again and looks at his pieces.

"Albus," I warn copying my mother's tone.

"First of all," Albus says still not looking up, "that party wasn't lame."

"I'll say," agrees Scorpius with a small smirk.

"I bet you don't even remember it," Albus tells him.

"I bet I do," Scorpius responds.

"Challenge accepted. And if you lose, you have to go skinny dipping in the lake for 3 hours."

"And if I win, which I will," Scorpius adds with a mischievous smile, "you have to tell everyone about _that night_."

"Scorp!" Albus exclaims. "You wouldn't!"

"I would," he warns.

"But it would ruin your rep too," Albus says with a small frown.

"It will add to my rep, make me more desirable. It'll make you gay."

Albus groans. "Never mind, no bet."

"Too late now, buddy," Scorpius replies with a huge smile. "Now, how do I prove that I remember?"

"Tell me everything that happened last night, and I'll believe you."

"But you were just as drunk." Scorpius rolls his eyes.

"Then tell Rose," Albus points to me, "because since she refused to drink she'll remember the whole thing perfecting. Right?"

"I'm gonna go now, guys," I say hoping that I can get out of this.

"Rose, stay," Albus commands. I groan and sit back down. "Ok, so what did you do?" he asks Scorpius.

"Let's see. I punched Wood. I snogged Rose, and I shagged Ellie Parker."

"Liar!" Albus shouts before doubling over in laughter. He looks at me, and after noticing my serious expression adds, "He _is _lying, right, Rose?"

"Yes," I say as I stand up. "He is lying." I walk away and begin to speed walk through the corridor. _No. No. No. No. No! _I think. Scorpius wasn't supposed to remember. This is going to ruin everything. And if he really did shag Ellie, that'll just make it all worse.

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Rose," Ellie greets during class, looking extra happy. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I groan looking at my essay.

"That's too bad." Despite her words, her smile doesn't fade at all.

After a few minutes of attempted work, I sigh and look up. "Why so smiley?"

"Noooooothing," she sings with a widened smile.

"That voice never means nothing," I say with an eye roll. "Spill."

"Well, last night," she begins.

I groan. "You know what, forget I asked. I don't want to hear about how you shagged Scorpius."

"Rose, I wasn't going to-"

"Ellie, it's ok. Why would I care?" She opens her mouth to answer, but I cut her off. "I don't care, but I really need to finish this essay. I'll talk to you later."

She walks away with a small confused frown and a thoughtful look in her eyes. Assuming the look isn't about her essay, I groan. That's never a good look for Ellie.

Later that day, I sit in the library trying to finish that same stupid essay, but for once in my life, I have no words to say (write). Because all my thoughts are focused on Scorpius.

With is a **very **bad thing.

I find myself thinking about his eyes. And his hair. And his cute little dimple. And his very, very sexy six-pack. Not to mention…

_No, Rose. Stop! _I scold myself.

Angry at myself, I pack up and walk to the Heads' Room. And guess who I am greeted by.

You guessed it! Scorpius.

"Weasley?" he questions as I reach the door.

"This is _my _dorm, Malfoy," I tell him with an eye roll.

"I know that." He rolls his eyes.

"Why are you here?" I question.

"I need to talk to Albus, but he won't let me in. And the password's been changed."

"Duh." I roll my eyes. "After so many people were here last night, we _had _to change it. We, or should I say Albus and Ellie, told like everyone the password so they wouldn't have to let them all in."

"Will you please just let me in? I spent the whole day listening to teachers' lectures. I don't need one from you too."

"What if I don't let you in?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"Then, I'll punish you," he whispers with a seductive smirk.

I raise my eyebrow higher. "What makes you think I'd let you punish me? I'm a pretty advanced witch."

"I remember last night, Rosie. I remember _all of it. _And I know, with the type of punishment I'm insinuating, that you wouldn't want to stop it." He takes a step closer, and I find myself pressed back up against the wall.

After a moment of contemplating, I sigh. "Bowties are cool." **(A/N: any other Whovians?)**

"What?"

"Bowties are cool," I repeat. "That's the password." I swerve around him and enter the dorm.

He follows me in, and I turn to go to my room. He still follows me. I sit at the desk in my room, hoping that if I ignore him he'll go away. He doesn't. "Rose, can we talk?"

"You didn't want to talk to Albus. Did you?" I ask without looking up from my papers.

"What?"

"You didn't want to talk to Albus. You just wanted to talk to me."

"Rose, yes. I need…"

"Stop it," I snap.

"Stop what?"

I roll my eyes and try to focus on my work. "Stop calling me Rose. We are not on a first name basis."

"What if I want to be?"

I laugh and spin to look at him. "Of course you don't! You're Malfoy. All you want is a challenge, and that's all I am. You don't want a first name basis. You want a nice shag and then to ignore me forever. Like you did with Ellie."

"You think I…are you saying…me and Ellie?" He cracks up laughing as he falls back onto my bed.

"I'm saying that you and Ellie shagged in my bed last night, so please get off of it now. I just washed it, and I don't want you to germify it again."

"Germify?" He raises an eyebrow but makes no effort to move. "That's not a word."

"Malfoy, leave," I command turning back to my work.

"Fine," he huffs standing up. "But I guess you want me to tell Albus how you got that mark on your neck."

I shoot out of my seat. "You wouldn't!" I step towards him.

He pushes my hair back. "It's quite nice. I like it, reminds me that you're mine. All mine." He begins to leave. I jump over and stand between him and the door.

"What'll it take for you not to tell Albus?"

"Hmmmm, that's a hard one…"

"Malfoy," I warn. "Don't push your luck."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll Obliviate you."

"You wouldn't," he states simply with a laugh. "You don't want me to forget."

"Yeah, right," I chuckle.

"Fine. Do it." I raise my wand and open my mouth, but no words come out. "Told you."

"Malfoy, please don't tell Albus. What do you want me to do?"

"I'll think of something, _Weasley," _he says with a smirk before shoving past me and out the door.

**Please review :)**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry for not updating!**

_Previously: _

_"Fine," he huffs standing up. "But I guess you want me to tell Albus how you got that mark on your neck."_

_I shoot out of my seat. "You wouldn't!" I step towards him._

_He pushes my hair back. "It's quite nice. I like it, reminds me that you're mine. All mine." He begins to leave. I jump over and stand between him and the door._

_"What'll it take for you not to tell Albus?"_

_"Hmmmm, that's a hard one…"_

_"Malfoy," I warn. "Don't push your luck."_

_"Or what?"_

_"Or I'll Obliviate you."_

_"You wouldn't," he states simply with a laugh. "You don't want me to forget."_

_"Yeah, right," I chuckle._

_"Fine. Do it." I raise my wand and open my mouth, but no words come out. "Told you."_

_"Malfoy, please don't tell Albus. What do you want me to do?"_

_"I'll think of something, Weasley," he says with a smirk before shoving past me and out the door._

* * *

I sat in class the next day shifting in my seat and staring at the back of Scorpius's head, wondering what he has store for me. Slughorn lets the class out, and I jump in my seat in surprise. I begin packing up my books when Albus comes over.

"Hey, guess what I fig-"

He cuts me off, "Ellie and Scorpius didn't shag."

"What?" I question, my hand stopping moving my books.

"Ellie. And. Scorpius. Didn't. Shag," he says each word slowly and rolls his eyes at me at the end of the sentence. "And Ellie's really upset that you don't trust her."

"Did Scorpius tell you this?"

"Actually, yes," Albus replies. I open my mouth to protest, and he holds up his hand to stop me. "But Ellie told me the same thing." I grab the rest of my books and swing my bag over my shoulder, ready to walk out. "And Rosie, jealousy does not look good on you."

I drop my bag, and my jaw drops. "I'm...I'm not...JEALOUS!" I laugh at the idea and grab my bag before sprinting away as fast as I can. I run right into Lily, my cousin. "Oops! Sorry!" I exclaim, reaching down and pulling her up from the floor.

"You ok, Rose?" she questions, dusting herself off. "You seem...frazzled?"

"I'm...well, I'm not really _fine, _but I'm not bad. Just anxious, you know? Little worried and the slightest bit angry."

"Oooooh," Lily responds with a giggle. "So, you're jealous of someone?"

"What!?" I ask.

"You basically just explained how if feels when you're jealous." She giggles again and walks away waving.

I groan and march to the library.

* * *

I walk to the back section of books, where I've never gone before. I grab a green book from the shelf. _The Hardiest Monster to Handle: Envy._ I look around to make sure no one can see me before cracking open the book.

_Chapter 1: How to tell if you are jealous._

I begin to read, the nausea in my stomach growing as I realize I'm feeling all those things. I hear someone coming and quickly shove the book in my bag, hoping they didn't see it. Ellie walks around the corner.

"Oh, hey Rose!" she exclaims.

"You didn't sleep with Scorpius, right?" I question bluntly.

She nods. "We just talked. When he gets drunk, he spills out all his feelings. He was, well, he was talking about you."

I let out a humor-less chuckle. "No doubt how much he can't stand me."

"Not exactly, Rose," she says with a sigh. She walks over to me. "He sounds like he likes you."

I let out a huge laugh, a doubling-over-and-clutching-my-stomach laugh. "Yeah, right!" Something inside me builds with hope. I remember what he said to me, about not being able to snog the girl he loves. Loves. The word makes the hope grow stronger. I lean back against the bookshelf and make it look like I don't care. "You know what, I couldn't care less what Scorpius Malfoy thinks of me."

"Yes, Rose, whatever. Maybe if you keep telling yourself you don't like him, you won't." She moves to walk pass me, a melancholy expression on her face.

"What's it matter? You called dibs on him like 3 years ago!" I call after her.

She lets out an un-amused snicker. She turns and says over her shoulder, "Yeah, but love trumps dibs any day." She turns and continues walking.

There's that word again: love.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! Or follow me on tumblr if you want: superdoctorjohnlock**

**xoxo**


End file.
